Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft
by SandersonDerKobold
Summary: An rather old story which tells how Sanderson and my OC Anti-Sanderson met for the first time.
1. Prolog

Eine ungewöhnliche Freundschaft

Prolog:

"Sanderson!....Sanderson!..."

"Ja bitte?"

"Ich Freund."

"Mein Freund?Wer sind Sie denn?"

"Erinnerst du dich denn nicht?"

"..."

"Du...du erinnerst dich nicht?Was ist mit deinem Versprechen!"


	2. Ein ganz normaler Tag

: Ein ganz normaler Tag

Sandersons POV:

Ein ganz normaler Tag ging vorbei,wie jeder hier im Pixies inc. konnte mich nicht erinnern jemals etwas anderes gesehen zu haben als dieses Gebä wurde ich seit meiner Kindheit an ein Leben in Eintönigkeit und Langeweile gewöhnt.12000 Jahre meines Lebens hatte ich schon hinter diesen großen,grauen Betonmauern stand das in meiner Alter war bei meiner Ankunft auf ca.2000 Jahre geschätzt : unterkühlt,ansonsten wusste ich Name wurde auch willkürlich gewä großen und ganzen war ich mit meinem Leben bekam etwas zu essen,eine schulische Ausbildung und hatte ein Dach über dem einzige was mir fehlte war ein Freund,doch so etwas brauchte ein Kobold nicht unbedingt.Übermüdet von all diesen Gedanken kuschelte ich mich stärker in mein Bett,welches in einem Raum mit 19 weiteren stand,schloss die Augen und schlief langsam ein.

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Rumms!Die Tür öffnete sich.

"Aufstehen!Steht auf ihr nutzlosen Kerle,los!Es ist Mitternacht!Jetzt bewegt schon eure faulen Hintern!",

schrie unser Auseher,ein besonders aggressiver vom Blitz getroffen hüpften wir alle von unseren spärlichen Holz-Britschen und fingen hastig an unser Waschzeug flog durch die Reihen und trieb uns an wenn wir nicht schnell genug liebsten hätte ich ihm einen kräftigen Tritt verpasst,aber ich war diese Demütigungen schon zu sehr gewöhnt und er war sowieso viel zu stark,als dass ich mich gegen ihn wären wenn alle zusammengearbeitet hätten...ja falls wir das getan hä-Kobolde arbeiteten nicht unserer täglichen Routine,die aus waschen,essen,arbeiten bestand,durften wir eine kurze Pause fühlten uns ständig Wunder bei einer Tagesration,die aus gerade mal einem halben Litler Blut hätten sie uns doch gleich verhungern lassen kö Wunder,dass wir ständig gereizt waren und die Stärkeren von uns die Schwächeren immer nieder ücklicherweise hatte ich das Pech zu der 2. Kategorie zu gehö ich hatte etwas,was niemand sonst wusste,nämlich einen Zugang durch die große Mauer,die uns Anti-Kobolde von den Kobolden der Pause schlich ich mich immer rüber,unbemerkt natü war ich in Sicherheit vor den anderen.


	3. Eine ungewöhnliche Begegnung

: Eine ungewöhnliche Begenung

Sandersons POV:

Plötzlich hatte ich das dringende Bedürfnis war es nicht,aber ich hatte keine andere schlichich so leise wie möglich auf den Gang und zu den ich meinen Drang beendet hatte flog ich zurück auf den zufällig blieb mein Blick auf dem Fenster hä Vorhang war leicht verschoben,sodass man einen Blick nach draußen lugte auf den war er wie immer,nur plötzlich ein Schatten,der sich bewegte!Ich war das nur?Ein Aufseher?Nein,nicht einmal dieser würde sich um 3.00 Uhr nachts nach draußen wäre trotz aller Schutzmaßnahmen zu gefä genaueren Hinsehen erkannte ich,dass das Wesen von einem unheimlichen grünen Schein umgeben nein!Das konnte nur eines Anti-Kobold war hier auf unserer durfte keine Angst ganz ruhig drinnen waren wir ja sicher,oder?Ich kauerte mich auf den Boden und wartete eine Zeit schaute ich nochmal nach drauß Leuchten war verschwunden,also war er auch lehnte ich mich gegen die war so still,dass ich nur das Pochen meines Herzens hören konnte,meinen Atem und ein leises leises Keuchen?Das ganz sicherlich nicht von mir!Jemand schwebte genau hinter mir,ich fühlte es,wagte aber nicht mich umzudrehen.

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Ich hatte es tatsächlich geschafft in das Haus der Kobolde ?Das wusste ich jetzt sah ich war ihm so nahe,dass ich ihn hätte berühren können,doch ich tat es hatte Angst vor seiner wusste sehr wohl,dass er schwächer war als ich,schließlich war er nur ein irgendwas hinderte mich daran ihn anzugreifen,wie ich es sonst tat wenn ich jemand Schwächeren war meine erste Begnung mit einem der "Anderen" und ich tat wusste was zu tun war,aber ich konnte es nicht betrachtete sah aus wie ein Anti-Kobold,außer dass er statt Fledermausflügel feine,durchsichtige,eckige Flügel umgab ihn kein nahm meinen ganzen Mut zusammen und flog vor trug,genauso wie ich,eine Sonnenbrille,nur war sie schwarz und nicht blau und aus seinem Mund ragten keine Fangzä schien so sollte sich dieses Wesen wehren,geschweige denn Nahrung aufnehmen?Ich fragte mich was er gerade er zurück?Man konnte es nicht hielt ich es nicht mehr aus mein Gegenüber,welches leicht zitterte,nur anzustarren.

"Hallo,ich bin du?",

sagte ich und versuchte dabei so nett wie nur möglich zu klingen.


	4. Subjektive Wahrnehmung

: subjektive Wahrnehmung

Sandersons POV:

Das war eine bedrohliche mir war ein Anti-Kobold,eines dieser blutrünstigen Monster vor denen man uns immer gewarnt Schreck war ich wie gelä öffnete dieses Wesen plötzlich seinen Mund und fauchte mich schreckte zusammen.

"Bitte,bitte tu mir nichts",

flehte hatte ich wie jeder Kobold meine Angst perfekt im Griff,doch in solch einer Situation war alles Anti-Kobold beugte sich zu mir scharfen Zähne waren ganz nah an mir wollte mich beißen,das wusste ich ganz musste flü schnell ich nur konnte flog ich von ihm meiner Panik wusste ich nicht einmal einen Gedanken im Kopf,dass er mir hoffentlich nicht folgte.

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Ich wusste garnicht was los hatte doch nur eine harmlose Frage war er so erschrocken?Vielleicht wollte er auch nur mit mir Fangen spielen?Gerne,wieso nicht!Ich ließ ihm einen kleinen Vorsprung und flog dann hinter ihm liebte dieses Spiel wirklich über ßlich war es nichts Ernsthaftes und dennoch konnte ich meine Jagdfähigkeit testen,für den spürte seine Angst erwischt zu werden und es machte mir Spaß ihn zu verfolgen.

"Du entkommst mir ja doch nicht!",

lachte ich und ich behielt Kobold landete in einer Sackgasse und war gefangen.

"Mach dich auf den Ende gefasst,Kobold!",

fauchte ich spielerisch drohend.

"Verschinde,lass mich in Ruhe!",

entgegnete mein ich näherte mich ihm langsam aber bestimmt.


	5. Licht ins Dunkel

IV. Licht ins Dunkle

Sandersons POV:

Gefangen!Ich war gefangen!Es geb keinen Ausweg musste ihm irgendwie abschrecken,das war meine einzige Hoffnung.

"Wenn du nicht sofort verschwindest werde ich die Aufseher holen und die werden dich dann schon hinaus befördern",

stellte ich mich ihm mit fester Stimme entgegen.

Der Anti-Kobold machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung.

"Deine Aufseher werden dir nicht viel nützen."

Keineswegs eingeschüchtert näherte er sich mir immer schloss die Augen und weinte das mein Ende sein?Ich hatte doch garnichts spürte ich plötzlich seine Hand auf mir.

"Hab dich!",

lachte der Anti-Kobold.

"Was?",

ich war mich zu zerfleischen lachte der Anti-Kobold.

"Du bist jetzt dran mit los!Komm schon!",

kichernd flog der Anti-Kobold vor mir konnte es kaum hatte Todesängste ausgestanden und für ihn war es bloß ein ötzlich kam ich mir lächerlich hatte ich Angst gehabt?Sollte ich jetzt auf sein Angebot eingehen?Schließlich war er doch ein gefährliches Monster,obwohl er gar nicht so wirkte.

"Was ist denn jetzt?Fängst du mich jetzt oder nicht?",

ungeduldig hatte sich der Anti-Kobold umgedreht.

"Na warte du!Ich fang dich schon",

entgegenete ich und vergaß einfach alle Vorschriften,alle Regeln,alle Langeweile in meinem Leben.

Anti-Sandersons POV:

"Ich hab ja so eine Angst!",

lachte ich flog ich ich merkte,dass der Kobold nicht so schnell war fühlte ich mich ungeheuer ü wollte ich ihm eine Chance einräumen und flog etwas langsamer.

"Du Schwächling!Hast du nicht mehr drauf?",

provozierte ich ihn.

"Wen nennst du hier einen Schwächling?",

antwortete der legte einen Zahn zu und hatte mich jetzt schon fast drehte meinen Kopf zu ihm:

"Vergiss es!Du kriegst mich doch nie!Du mit deinen..."

Weiter kam ich nicht,denn ich war gegen eine Mauer sank nieder und sah Kobold half mir hoch.

"Sei das nächste Mal heißt du eigentlich?",

wollte er wissen.

"Hab ich dir doch schon gesagt!Ich bin du heißt?",

entgegnete ich und rieb mir die schmerzende Stelle.

"Tatsächlich?Das muss wohl ein Zufall Name ist nämlich Sanderson",

antwortete der Kobold Zeit herrschte beide wussten,dass wir gerade unser jeweiliges gegenteiliges Selbst war ein seltsames Gefü schrecklich verschieden kam er mir eigentlich gar nicht faszinierte mich ötzlich wurden meine Gedanken von dem fünfmaligen Schlagen der Uhr unterbrochen.

"Ich muss gehen!",

sagte ich hastig.

"Schon fünf Uhr?Ich muss ja in zwei Stunden schon wieder aufstehen und hab kaum geschlafen",

gähnte Sanderson.

"Treffen wir uns morgen wieder?Gleiche Uhrzeit?",

fragte ich ihn.

"Gerne,Bis dann",

antwortete er schläfrig.

"Gut bis dann,Sanderson",

grinste ich und machte mich davon.


	6. Das Wiedersehen

: Das Wiedersehen

Sandersons POV:

Ich träumte gerade vor mich hatte ich mich kaum konzentrieren können,doch das hatte ich gerne in Kauf ür hatte ich nun endlich einen festes Klopfen drang an mein Ohr und veranlasste mich dazu dass ich gleich neber dem Fenster lag,sodass ich schnell bemerkte,dass es Anti-Sanderson war,der machte ich ihm mit Gesten klar,dass er gefälligst unten auf mich warten und leise sein zog ich mich um und machte mich auf den Weg nach unten wo er schon auf mich wartete.

"Hallo in Ordnung?",

begrüßte er mich lächelnd.

" ist in dir mal vor einer der Anderen wäre aufgewacht und hätte dich gesehen!",

entgegnete ich mit genervtem Unterton.

"Was kann ich denn dafür?",

fauchte er zurück,

"Du hast ja auch nicht 15 Minuten hier in eisiger Kälte gewartet nachdem du zuvor schon eine Stunde draußen Steine zerkleinern musstest!"

"Schon ok.Nächstes Mal lass ich dich nicht warten,ich verspreche es",

versuchte ich ihn zu beschwichtigen,

"Gehen wir in den ist es wenigstens etwas windstiller."

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Ich stimmte Sandersons Vorschlag zu und wir machten uns auf den Weg in eine kleine Holzhü und mein Anti-Ich setzten uns auf eine alte schaute mich um.

"Selbst in diesem alten,verstaubten Schuppen ist es noch bequemer und schöner als bei uns",

seufzte ich.

"Wirklich?Wird bei euch etwa kein Geld investiert?",

fragte Sanderson.

"Ich weis es es scheint nicht kann kaum glauben was ihr für ein schönes Heim habt",

erwiderte herrschte Stille zwischen uns.

"Was macht ihr eigentlich den ganzen Tag?",

fragte ich dann.

"Entweder wir essen etwas,lernen oder haben Zeit für uns selber",

erklärte mir der Kobold.

"Ihr lernt?",

ich war erstaunt und auch etwas eifersüchtig.

"Natü sollen wir sonst später einen Arbeitplatz in der HPs Firma bekommen?",

fragte er und schien überrascht.

"Du weist gar nicht wie gut du es hast, müssen die ganze Zeit schuften und das bei Kälte und karger ist kein schönes Leben,aber dem HAP sind wir tut nichts um unsere Situation zu spucke auf ihn!",

demonstrativ spuckte ich auf den Boden.

"Das...das tut mir was soll ich tun?",

fragte Sanderson.

" außer einfach nur mein Freund brauche jemanden wie dich an meiner Seite...",

ich nahm seine Hand.

"Das mache ich",

versprach schien er kurz zu überlegen:

"Als mein Anti-ich hast du bestimmt fast den gleichen Lebenslauf wie wann bist du denn hier?"

Ich dachte wann war ich eigentlich hier?

"Ich...weis es nicht",

gab ich Ungewissheit wurde mir erst jetzt ich nicht jemanden gehabt hätte,dem es genauso ging,hätte ich es wahrscheinlich nicht überstanden.

"Es tut gut endlich mit jemanden über seine Probleme reden zu können",

meinte nickte zustimmend.


	7. Mehr als nur Freundschaft?

: Mehr als nur Freundschaft?

Sandersons POV:

Unsere Freundschaft wurde immer wir viele Gegensätze überwinden mussten,konnte uns nichts auseinander war der Enzige,der von meinen Gefühlen ich bei den Meinigen war,war ich voll Selbstbeherrschung,wie es sich eben für einen Kobold gehö hätte ich ein Wort über meine Gefühle verloren,aber in seiner Gegenwart war alles ertappte mich oft dabei,wie ich während des Unterrichts an ihn dachte,was mir gehörig Ärger das war mir völlig hatte ich ein schlechtes -Kobolde waren schließlich nicht hatte ich mich am Finger geschnitten und er Blut berauscht hatte mich Anti-Sanderson beinahe angegriffen,deshalb hielt ich mich bei Verletzungen lieber von ihm wusste ja,dass er es nicht so liebsten waren wir im spielten wir verstecken und ich war dran mit fand ihn so gut wie nie.

"Anti-Sanderson?Wo bist du?Ich suche jetzt schon ewig!",

rief ich ötzlich sprang etwas auf drehte ich mich war Anti-Sanderson.

"Na hab ich dich erschreckt?",

grinste er und drückte mich spielerisch zu Boden.

"Ach kommst du denn darauf?",

fragte ich sarkastisch und gab ihm einen leichten Schubser.

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Ich betrachtete ihn eindringlich.

"Dir hängt da eine Strähne ins Gesicht",

bemerkte ich und strich sie weg,

"ach und du hast da etwas."

"Wo?",

fragte er.

"Auf deinem Rü ich es wegmachen?",

ich suchte immer gerne nach Gründen in berühren zu kö wartete garnicht auf eine Antwort sondern legte meinen Arm um seine Schultern.

"Ist es schon weg?",

wollte Sanderson zögerlich wissen.

"Lass mich nachsehen",

ich rückte näher an ihn langsam wanderte meine Hand auf seinen Bauch.

"Nein es ist noch da",

log lächelte leicht:

"Es kann gerne länger dort bleiben."

"Auch für immer?",

fragte ich flüsternd.

"Solange du hierbleibst...",

meinte strich leicht über seinen Bauch nach unten:

"Wie fühlt sich das an?"

Wir kuschelten uns noch näher spürte seine Hände an meinem Körper.

"Anti-Sanderson",

begann er,

"Ich möchte nicht,dass du wieder gehst."

Ich küsste ihn sanft:

"Ich auch werden doch für immer Freunde bleiben,oder?"

"Ja für immer",

versprach vergaßen die Zeit und alles um uns herum.


	8. Ärger im Paradis

: Ärger im Paradis

Sandersons POV:

Ich streckte mich und gähnte -Sanderson lag neben mir und schlief tief und war schon hell und ich hörte Stimmen drauß bitte?Stimmen?Sonnenlicht?Es war helliger Tag und ich war immernoch mit Anti-Sanderson im Schuppen!Wir mussten eingeschlafen sollte ich denn jetzt bloß tun?Ich konnte doch kaum nach draußen und Anti-Sanderson erst recht suchten die anderen nach mir,schließlich war ich einfach Anti-Sanderson?Ob man wohl auch nach ihm suchte?Hoffentlich vermutete uns niemand musste einfach hier aushalten solange bis alle wieder schlafen gegangen legte ich mich wieder neben den Anti-Kobold und versuchte wieder es war unmö schüttelte Anti-Sanderson leicht.

"Psst Anti-Sanderson!Wach auf!",

sprach ich gedämpft auf ihn er knurrte nur kurz und schubste meinen Arm stubste ihn nochmal Anti-Kobold wimmerte und kauerte sich wurde sagte ich diesmal lauter:

"Jetzt wach endlich auf!"

Mit einem Schlag war er auf den Beinen.Ärgerlich stieß er mich zurück und fauchte:

"Was soll der Blödsinn?Warum weckst du mich?"

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Was fiel diesem Idioten eigentlich ein mich am helligen Tage aus dem Schlaf zu reißen?Momentmal,wieso war ich immer noch hier?

"Sanderson was ist passiert?",

fragte ich ängstlich,

"Ich sollte schon lange zurück auf meiner Seite sein."

"Das will ich dir ja die ganze Zeit müssen dich irgendwie rüberschaffen,aber die Anderen sind da draußen und suchen mich",

erklärte er.

"Am besten wir bleiben hier bis sie weg sind",

schlug ich vor.

"Das hab ich mir auch schon überlegt",

sagte mein Gegenü warteten wir und warteten, schien das alles gut auszuhalten,er war Langeweile ja gewö gähnte,aber er meinte ich sollte nicht wieder wurde es dunkel drauß lugte aus dem Fenster:

"Es sind nur noch zwei drauß die sind hartnäckig."

Ich schaute mich noch mal um und entdeckte ein paar halbleere Farbeimer.

"He Sanderson!Ich habe eine Idee",

rief ich ihm zu.


	9. Simpler Plan, guter Plan?

: Simpler Plan,guter Plan?

Sandersons POV:

Anti-Sandersons Plan war einfach,einfach aber benutzten die Farbe um ihn einzufä wir endlich fertig waren,war Anti-Sanderson kaum von mir zu auf die Flügel und die Fangzähne.

"Vertrauen wir darauf,dass sie die Verkleidung schlucken",

meinten wir beide und sprachen uns nochmal ab.

"Gut, sieht jetzt wie ein Kobold aus,also benimm dich auch wie heißt keine Gefühlsausbrüche,kein Grinsen,und schon gar kein immer höflich und monoton und am besten nur wenn du etwas gefragt ?",

belehrte ich ihn.

"Ja,sir!",

bestätigte Anti-Sanderson.

"Ach ja,und falls man dich nach deinem Namen fragen sollte,sag du heißt...sag einfach du seist Stans Bruder",

fügte ich hinzu.

"Wieso das?",

wunderte er sich.

"Stan hat 10 Brüder,da wird keiner nachfragen welcher du bist",

erklärte öffnete ich die Türe und wir schwebte hinaus.

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Ich fühlte mich seltsam,so angemalt,und musste mich wirklich bemühen nicht zu war extrem schwer ein Kobold zu unser Plan durfte nicht ich noch Sanderson bemerkten das Trö kamen die beiden Kobolde auf uns schienen zwei Aufseher zu zitterte leicht,versuchte aber mir nichts anmerken zu lassen.

"Sanderson?Wo warst du die ganze Zeit?Jeder hat nach dir sollte klar sein,dass das Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen wird",

schimpfte einer von andere wandte sich an mich:

"Und wer bist du bitteschön?"

Ich der Kobold nur eine Augenbraue gehoben hatte wirkte er schrecklich bedrohlich auf mich.

"Ich...ich...",

stotterte stoß mich kurz fing ich mich und sprach ganz ruhig und monoton:

"Ich bin einer von Stans Brüdern."

"Ich sehe",

bemerkte der Kobold kurz.

"Wir beide sind schon sehr früh aufgestanden um gemeinsam die Aufgaben nochmal durchzugehen",

schwindelte Sanderson.

"Alleine?Und das im Schuppen?",

die beiden Aufseher schienen skeptisch.

"Ja",

Sanderson blieb ganz ernst und ruhig,

"Wir wollten die Anderen nicht stören und draußen wäre es zu kalt gewesen."

Ich nickte nur zustimmend.

"Na dann später werdet ihr euch im Büro des Direktors melden",

die beiden Kobolde musterten uns.

"Es ist nicht seine Schuld,ich habe ihn sollte ich ganz alleine die Strafe bekommen",

wendete Sanderson beiden Aufseher berieten sich kurz und erklärten sich wollten sie sich umdrehen,da bemerkte ich eine Farbpfütze unter hatte zu regnen angefangen und die Farbe war nicht !Nein bitte nicht!Ich flehte,dass es zu regnen aufhören würde,damit meine Tarnung nicht aufflöötzlich kam wieder einer der Aufseher auf mich mussterte mich nochmal und sagte dann:

"Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen,dass Sanderson die Verantwortung auf sich nimmt."

Ich nickte erstarrt und blickte verzweifelt zu der Pfütze zu meinen Füß kam mir wie Jahre vor,bis die beiden endlich gegangen ücklicherweise hatten sie nichts verabschiedete ich mich von Sanderson und flog auf meine Seite.


	10. Ein viel zu früher Abschied

: Ein viel zu früher Abschied

Sandersons POV:

Anti-Sanderson war sicher drüben und ich auch wieder zurü war gut das Gespräch mit dem Direktor würde ich auch ü würde ich nur eine kleine Eintragung in meine Akte Problem,mein Verhalten war ansonsten schwebte zurück ins wurde ich von einem unserer Aufseher abgefangen und in das Büro unseres Direktors geschoben.

"Sanderson,mir ist zu Ohren gekommen,dass du dich die ganze Zeit im Schuppen aufgehalten hast ohne zu fragen",

er drehte sich zu mir war klar,dass ich nichts erwidern einzige was erlaubt war,war ein kurzes Nicken.

"Da du keine Eltern hast,die dich erziehen können,bist du hier um erzogen zu sollte sich auch besser an die Regeln sieht es nicht gerne wenn sich Kobolde nicht an die Regeln wird er sicher nie in seiner Firma hast Glück gehabt,dass dein Verhalten bisher immer tadellos war,Sanderson",

der Direktor setzte sich mir gegenüber und betrachtete mich schien es mir so,denn ich konnte seine Augen durch die dunklen Gläser seiner Sonnenbrille nicht fuhr fort zu sprechen:

"Aber ich möchte dir eine bessere Chance geben ,dass so etwas nicht nochmal wirst nämlich adoptiert werden damit du in einem gesicherten Umfald aufwächst",

er blickte auf seine Uhr,

"Dir bleiben genau 2 Stunden deine Koffer zu packen."

Ich war sollte das Heim verlassen?Aber was würde dann aus Anti-Sanderson werden?Doch ich wagte nicht zu widersprechen und schwebte los um meine Sachen zu packen.

Anti-Sandersons POV:

Nachdem ich wieder auf meiner Seite war,wartete ich bis der Regen die Farbe ganz abgewaschen Plan war wirklich perfekt gewesen.Nächstesmal sollten ich und Sanderson dennoch vorsichtiger schlich zurück auf meine Pritsche und legte mich hatte niemand meine Abwesenheit mir Sanderson geschehen würde,darüber machte ich mir keine würde es schon gelingen sich da rauszureden,davon war ich ü Mitternacht wieder die übliche !Tür auf,aufstehen,waschen,essen, freute mich schon auf die Pause in der ich meinen Freund wieder sehen ich wartete vergeblich,niemand ging ich zum Schuppen und setzte mich niedergeschlagen auf die Matraze auf der wir unsere Nächte verbracht tastete sie erinnerte mich an das Gefühl Körper an Körper mit fasste ich plötzlich war ein meine Augen für die Dunkelheit gemacht waren hatte ich kein Problem ihn zu schnappte nach Zettel war von Sanderson:

"Mein lieber Anti-Sanderson,Ich musste diesen Ort leider ich werde dich nie schaffe ich es dich mal zu Liebe,Sanderson."


	11. Epilog

Epilog

"Jetzt erinnere ich mich an bist Anti-Sanderson."

"Na,das hat aber lang gedauert."

"Du hast dich nicht viel verändert."

"Dafür du um so mehr!"

"Ich war eben irritiert."

"Ach ja?Weist du was,du hast ziemliche lange gebraucht!"

"Ähem,das tut mir Leid,wirklich."

"Ich habe ganze 6000 Jahre gewartet die wiederzusehen..."

"Das ist schön,aber ich habe jetzt einen Termin."

"Was fällt dir ein mich zu unterbrechen!"

"Ich kann wirklich nicht länger bleiben..."

"Unser erstes Wiedersehen mit Jahren und dir ist ein Termin wichtiger als ich?"

"..."

"Sanderson,das wars!Unsere Freundschaft ist vorbei!"


End file.
